


What is Happening to My Magic?

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Ministry of Magic, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Pregnancy, Strong Female Characters, Wandlore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: Her magic had always been steady, what was going wrong?





	

She rubbed her growing belly absently. How was it possible to hurt from the inside out? “The baby is making room for itself” her mother had said with a smile. She had seen a picture in a Muggle anatomy book that showed where all her organs had shifted to. She didn’t think the darkest Dark Wizard could have dreamt up anything more horrifying. If a tiny baby could exert its will that much already, well, she was really in for it.

With an embarrassing grunt she pushed herself to her feet and found her balance. How did some witches carry themselves so gracefully? She felt like a Mountain Troll blundering around, and people at the shops had already started making jokes about her baby being half Giant. “At least I have magic” she thought smugly. She couldn’t imagine getting through the day without its help.

She gave a flick of her wand “Accio Daily Prophet!” The paper lifted off the table…and exploded into a snowstorm of falling pages. Startled she glanced down at her wand, half expecting to see a joke one in its place. But no, it was her own willow wand. “Reparo” she said in an unsteady voice, but instead of knitting the pages back together they sizzled and sparked.

She dropped her wand like it had burned her. What was happening? Her magic had never betrayed her like this. Flexing her fingers she picked up her wand again. “Lumos” she whispered coaxingly. The tip began to glow and her shoulders relaxed. The glow brightened until it filled the room, blinding her. “Nox!” she screamed in panic and the room was plunged into blackness as every light in the room went out.

When the fireworks had cleared from her vision she slammed open the lid to the Floo Powder “Diagon Alley” she said firmly and stepped into the green flames. She stepped out in the Leaky Cauldron and nodded at the bartender before going out the back. Normally she would wander past the shops slowly, she didn’t get over here as often as she’d like, but today she rushed blindly down the road.

The bell over the door tinkled as she let herself in to the shop. Mr. Ollivander looked up and smiled “Ah! Hello, so good to see you. Willow and phoenix, 12 ½ inches, quite bendy.”

“Yes” she signed “That’s why I’m here. There is something wrong with my wand.” Ollivander’s forehead creased as he took the wand in his hand. He muttered a few words and twitched the wand sharply. A jet of bubbles shout out of the end and floated up into the dark corners of the shop.

He laid the wand on the table and cleared his throat “The wand is working perfectly” he said

“Not possible!” she said sharply. “Every spell has gone wrong. I’ve been doing the same spells, the same way, since I was a first year and now nothing comes out right.”

Ollivander hesitated for a moment “My father always said you risked a sound hexing if you asked this question but...are you expecting a baby?”

“Yes” she replied, surprised “My first, in just a few months.”

Mr. Ollivander smiled kindly “I’m afraid pregnancy sometimes has an odd effect on magic. We don’t really know why. Maybe all the changes in the mother shifts her magical abilities? Maybe since everything flows through the baby they influence it? You aren’t the first though” he explained encouragingly “You’ll adapt.”

“You mean it’s not going to stop once the baby is born!?” she asked, horrified

“Probably not” he admitted “Most mother’s find that everything in their life shifts when a baby comes and their magic is no difference. But you will adapt” he added encouragingly “Mothers always seem to.”

“If this happened to fathers” she said bitterly “there would be a whole department in the Ministry of Magic dedicated to sorting it out.”

Ollivander nodded “I completely agree” he said simply.

She thanked Ollivander and stepped out of the shop. It was dark now and the lights were winking on above the street. She shivered slightly and wished she had grabbed a cloak. The shiver dug deeper into her spine and an icy feeling of dread swirled through her heart and into her limbs. She staggered and clutched her stomach protectively.

Turning she saw a grisly cloaked figure floating towards her, arms outstretched menacingly “Dementor” she gasped and the world seemed to drain of color.

Just then, the baby kicked. It was a light jab, but it was all she needed. Pulling out her wand she shouted in a clear voice “Expecto Patronum!”

A red squirrel erupted out of the end of her wand. As it raced towards the Dementor it glowed brighter and hotter until it had engulfed it and disappeared.

She slipped her wand into her pocket as the street began to fill. Witches and wizards jostled past her, trying to figure out what had happened. She ducked her head and made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She smiled as she slipped a hand over her belly “This will work” she thought fiercely to herself “I’ll make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was pregnant for the first time, I felt like my body had betrayed me. I used to know if I ate X and slept Y I'd feel like Z. Suddenly, all the rules were out the window. It was very unsettling for me and I wondered how that might feel to a pregnant witch.


End file.
